Esteban Sanchez/Alternate Realities
Esteban is a major character in V for Ventura, especially the earlier seasons and chapters. * '''Universe 1: '''Base Esteban * '''Universe 2: '''It's assumed Esteban lives at least a very similar life in this universe. * '''Universe 3: '''Esteban is murdered by Glitchkeeper while trying to protect Skull * '''Universe 4: '''Esteban lives a similar life in this universe * '''Universe 5: '''Esteban is murdered by Evil Skull in this universe * '''Universe 6: '''It is unknown where Esteban is in this universe * '''Universe 7 - '''Unknown * '''Universe 8 - '''Unknown * '''Universe 9: '''Esteban is the leader of The Bone Slashers in this universe * '''Universe 10: '''Esteban is assumed to live a similar life in this universe * '''Universe 11: '''Assumed to be the same as Universe 8 * '''Universe 12: '''Esteban leads his children into his mercenary business in this universe. * '''Universe 13: '''Esteban is assumed to live a similar life in this universe * '''Universe 14: '''Esteban is assumed to live a similar life in this universe * '''Universe 15: '''Esteban lives on a ranch outside of town in this universe * '''Universe 16: '''Esteban is a samurai that works for the emperor in this universe. * '''Universe 17: '''Esteban lives a similar life, isn't de-aged * '''Universe 18: '''Esteban lives a similar life, isn't bodyswapped. * '''Universe 19: '''Esteban lives a similar life as he isn't one of the two swapped. * '''Universe 20: '''Esteban has not been seen * '''Universe 21: '''Esteban has not been seen * '''Universe 22: '''Esteban has not been seen * '''Universe 23: '''Esteban has not been seen, assumed he was murdered * '''Universe 24: '''Same as Universe 21 * '''Universe 25: '''Esteban exists as a character in the TV Show, played by an actor named Jake Francis * '''Universe 26: '''Assumed to be deceased * '''Universe 27: '''Not seen * '''Universe 28: '''Not Seen * '''Universe 29: '''Deceased * '''Universe 30: '''While Not Seen, name confirmed as Estelle * '''Universe 31: '''Deceased * '''Universe 32: '''Unknown * '''Universe 33: '''Unknown * '''Universe 34: '''Unknown * '''Universe 35: '''Leader of The Gray Wolves * '''Universe 36: '''Unknown * '''Universe 37: '''Unknown * '''Universe 38: '''Unseen but mentioned * '''Universe 39: '''Unknown * '''Universe 40: '''Unknown * '''Universe 41: '''Unknown * '''Universe 42: '''Unknown * '''Universe 43: '''Unknown * '''Universe 44: '''Unknown * '''Universe 45: '''Assumed to live a similar or identical life. * '''Universe 46: '''Unseen, but mentioned * '''Universe 404: '''Non-Existent * '''Universe 610: '''Similar, but still different * '''Universe ???: '''Non-Existent Crossover Universes Edit * '''CO-01: '''Unknown * '''CO-02: '''Esteban Takes the place of Commissioner Gordon * '''CO-03: '''Assumed to take the place of Charles Xavier * '''CO-04: '''Unknown * '''CO-05: '''Assumed to take the place of Uncle Chuck * '''CO-06: '''Unknown * '''CO-07: '''Esteban takes the place of Gaster * '''CO-08: '''Unknown * '''CO-09: '''A member of the Auditore Family, hung to death * '''CO-10: '''Unknown * '''CO-11: '''Unknown * '''CO-12: '''Takes the place of Greg Universe * '''CO-13: '''Unknown * '''CO-14: '''Unknown * '''CO-15: '''Takes the place of John Winchester * '''CO-16: '''Takes the of Martin Mertins * '''CO-17: '''The Electric Type Gym Leader * '''CO-18: '''Unknown * '''CO-19: '''Unknown * '''CO-20: '''Unknown * '''CO-21: '''Unknown * '''CO-22: '''Unknown * '''CO-23: '''Unknown * '''CO-24: '''Unknown * '''CO-25: '''The scientist that created Robot Skull and his siblings * '''CO-26: '''Unknown Category:Characters Category:V for Ventura Category:Alternate Realities